


The "Worst" Day

by bparker13



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Confession, Cute, Hugging, M/M, beach, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bparker13/pseuds/bparker13
Summary: Grizz and Nom Nom go through a day trying to get the public to love Nom Nom again, but that's not the only thing on Nom Nom's mind.





	The "Worst" Day

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN I”M NOT POPULAR?!” shouted Nom Nom.  
“Well sir, it seems as though some of your recent antics have put you back on the bottom again,” said Jonathan, Nom Nom’s agent. “I would guess it might have been ruining that one kids birthday party,-”  
“Well what else is going to happen if I get mistaken for a stuffed animal.”  
“Sir, you jumped in his cake and started chasing people with the tail from pin the tail on the donkey”  
Nom Nom chuckled,”Heh yeah it was pretty great, but that was just one thing!”  
“Well there was also the incident in the grocery store-”  
“3 dollars for three apples is OUTRAGEOUS Jonathan!”  
“And let's not forget the problem with Andy”  
“That little twerp knew he shouldn’t get in my way, it's not my fault he fell into the river”  
“Sir there’s a video of you pushing him off the bridge, in fact it's up to 20 million views. Maybe it’s time to bring back the solution to your anger. The one you had in anger management.”  
“NO! Please!” whined Nom Nom, “anything but him! I can’t stand how happy he is all the time! The way his eyes twinkle when he smiles, or the little creases that he gets on his forehead, or- I mean- umm- we just can’t have him come in again I won’t allow it!”  
“Well that’s unfortunate, because he’s on his way up right now” Jonathan said with a mischievous grin.  
“WHAT?! H-how do I look? Is my fur neat? How can you tell someone to come over without me getting ready properly?!”  
Just at that moment Grizz burst through the door. “Hey Nom Nom! What’s up? I heard you’ve been getting angry and Jonathan called me so I figured I might as well come and help you out for the day!”  
“RAAAAAAAHH” screamed Nom Nom, running around and trying to rip anything he could get his hands on.  
Immediately Grizz rushed over and scooped Nom Nom up into a big bear hug. Nom Nom continued to struggle for a little bit until eventually calming down. “ You good now buddy?” Grizz asked as he set Nom Nom down.  
“Yeah,” Nom Nom said with a huge grin, “Let’s go get this day over with.”  
“I thought we could go to the mall first,” Grizz said “ maybe do some publicity things to get you back on top!”  
“Let’s do it!” said Nom Nom with an unusual amount of enthusiasm. Nom Nom grabbed Grizz’s hand and together they made their way to the limo waiting at the entrance. “To the mall!” Nom Nom said as he entered the vehicle.  
After a brief drive the two arrived at the entrance of North South Grand Mall. “Okay are you ready?” Grizz asked.  
“Yep,” Nom Nom replied, ”let's do this!”  
The two of them walked into the mall and tried to do as many things as possible to make Nom Nom popular again. Giving autographs, posing for pictures, anything that would get Nom Nom back on top. Of course some of these things caused tantrums, like when a kid spilled his shake all over Nom Nom. But one hug from Grizz and Nom Nom was right back to handing out autographs like nothing had happened. After a few hours the two decided that it was time to head back.  
“Grizz wait,” Nom Nom said as they neared the Limo. “There’s still a lot of the day left why don’t we do some some actual fun things.”  
“Geez Nom Nom that kind of sounds like a date.” Grizz said cheekily.  
“What?! No!” Nom Nom stated growing redder with each passing second.” I just need you there in case something goes wrong. Can’t ruin all the good publicity that we made today.’  
“Makes sense to me. So, where do you want to go first Nom Nom?” Grizz asked.  
“How about the carnival?”  
“Sounds good to me!”  
The two of them climbed in the limo and began their ride to the nearest carnival. After arriving they decided that the first thing they wanted to do was go on some rides.  
“Let’s go on the rollercoaster!” Nom Nom said.  
“I don’t know man I think you might be a little short to get on,” Grizz said.  
“Pfft I’m famous they can’t keep me off the ride.”  
Nom Nom strolled up to the ride only to be stopped. The ride keeper just shook his head and pointed at the height sign.  
“Are you kidding me?!” Nom Nom shouted. “Do you know who I am?! I’m Nom Nom! You can’t keep me off thi-” Grizz scooped Nom Nom into a hug and kept him there until he calmed down. “I’m sorry sir,” said Nom Nom after Grizz set him down. “I know you’re just looking out for my safety, I’ll just look for something else.” With that Nom Nom strolled away followed by Grizz. The two decided that maybe some ice cream would help out.  
“ What kind do you want Nom Nom? My treat!” Grizz said.  
“I’ll take chocolate.”  
Grizz walked up to the vendor and ordered one strawberry cone, his personal favorite, and one chocolate cone.  
“I’m sorry, but we just ran out of chocolate ice cream, but I do have chocolate fudge,” said the vendor,” if you mix it in with vanilla in a bowl it tastes just the same as chocolate.”  
“Oh!” said Grizz. “ That would be awesome! Thanks man!.” Grizz grabbed the bowl and cone and took them over to Nom Nom.  
“Ummmm what is this?” said Nom Nom. “I thought I asked for chocolate.”  
“Sorry buddy, but they had just ran out, but the guy said if you mix the fudge into the vanilla it tastes the same. How cool is that!”  
“No it won’t! There’s no way that it could taste the same! I demand a refund!”  
“Nom Nom it's okay, just calm down”  
“CALM DOWN! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN NOTHI-”  
Once again Grizz grabbed Nom Nom and brought him in for a big bear hug.  
“How about we just go for a walk on the beach?” Grizz asked as he set Nom Nom down. “That way nothing can go wrong and you can enjoy the last part of your day.”  
“Yeah that sounds good,” Nom Nom said, and so the two of them walked to the beach.  
The sun was just starting to set and the sea was a beautiful orange color.  
“Wow isn't it amazing Nom Nom” Grizz said.  
“Yeah, its pretty nice...” Nom Nom said,” But the wet sand is making my paws all gross. Ugh! Nothing today could have gone well. WHY DOES NOTHING EVER GO RIGHT!!”  
“Nom Nom it’s okay! At least we got to spend time with each other all day right!” Grizz said with a smile. “But I do have a question for you.”  
“Yeah what?” Nom Nom said still annoyed.  
“Well... it seemed like later you started to just get mad for no reason. It didn’t seem like anything major was going wrong but you would just go off. Is everything okay?”  
Nom Nom’s face flushed red and he began squirming as he searched for the right words to say. “I mean, its not that anythings wrong... lets just say that the hugs aren’t always the worst thing in the world...”  
Nom Nom looked up at Grizz to see what his reaction would be. “If you wanted a hug you can always just ask for one” Grizz said with a huge smile. “My hugs are free for everyone all the time!”  
“Oh..” Nom Nom said quietly looking back at the ground “Would it be okay if I got one then... before we left the beach?”  
“Come here Nom Nom!” Grizz grappled Nom Nom into a big bear hug. Nom Nom leaned his head into Grizz’s chest and sighed softly. “Hey Grizz could you carry me back to the limo, today really tired me out.”  
“Sure buddy, no problem,” Grizz said. Grizz held Nom Nom in his arms and carried him back to the limo smiling the whole way.


End file.
